Mother's Day Moment
by Maidenstear
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and Ayumu finds out a secret Hiyono was hiding.


Aneko: Going in for a third story today. Man, at this rate I'll catch up to the ones I'm writing. Oo, not good…okay, I guess this is the last story I'll post today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral. If I did Hiyono wouldn't-

Hiyono:-covers Aneko's mouth- -sing-song voice-Now, now, they're not supposed to know that!!

**

* * *

**

Mother's Day Moment

"Madoka, I'm going to school." Ayumu called, though he know full well that his sister-in-law was probably still asleep.

He heard an unintelligible mumble from the direction of her room before he closed the apartment door behind him.

Ayumu arrived at school and went straight to the student newspaper club room, which he always came to with Hiyono. He never went straight to class, because he couldn't sleep with all the chattering girls there. No one was usually here in the morning, so it was fine. Besides, he couldn't get in trouble for being here (not that he cared).

He dimly noted that Hiyono wasn't here yet, putting his head down, but he didn't think much of it, since he wasn't the type to worry unnecessarily. He wasn't really the type to worry period. This sometimes happened, anyways. She said she had to "gather" information. Ayumu seriously doubted the use of the word "gathered," but he didn't say anything, for fear of being the next victim (and, judging from Wataya's fear of her, it must have been pretty scary). Though she seemed to know everything about him already, so maybe it didn't really matter.

_Outside the window, kira kira kira ri_

_A shooting star streak, kira kira kira ki_

Ayumu frown, his eyes closed. He would know that weird little song anywhere. He put his hands over his ears, but he could hear her voice anyway, getting closer.

_The moon glows brightly, yura yura yura ri_

_Napping so peacefully in the ocean of the stars._

The song stopped abruptly, and Ayumu felt a hard smack on his head.

"Good morning, Ayumu!" He could hear the smile in her voice.

Choosing not to listen to the cheery voice, Ayumu didn't move.

"Ayumu! Stop ignoring me!" She sounded annoyed now. He felt two more hits to the head before he opened his eyes to look at Hiyono.

She smiled again, making the bear puppet (what she had hit him with) on her left hand wave, before she frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Geez Ayumu. Don't you get enough sleep at home?"

"Yeah. But sleep's way more interesting than school."

There was a short silence, before Hiyono grabbed Ayumu's arm, dragging him out of the newspaper club.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ayumu protested.

"Dropping you off in class!" Hiyono said. "Or you'll be late."

Ayumu let her drag him to his classroom, then she disappeared to go to hers.

Ayumu sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, then went into his classroom.

* * *

Ayumu walked towards the roof, stretching as he reached for the door that led outside. He paused, hand on the knob, as he heard humming. It was Hiyono, singing her song, but it sounded different from normal. More…sad….somehow.

Ayumu opened the door as quietly as he could and looked out. She was standing with her back to him, her hands resting on the iron fencing all around the edge of the building.

_Is she crying?_ Ayumu wondered as he watched her.

"You got up here fast." He said, making his presence known.

Hiyono didn't even flinch, just turned around with one of her bright smiles.

"Hello, Ayumu!"

Ayumu grunted and sat on the ground, leaning back against the fence. He pulled out his lunch and noticed the girl beside him go starry-eyed.

"Is that another home-cooked bento by Ayumu I see?" She sighed dreamily.

"How did I know you would say that today?" Ayumu asked rhetorically, pulling out another bento and handing it to her, ignoring her many comments on how good his food was. It seemed food was a kind of price her paid for having her collect information on cases (though it felt like she usually disclosed this information voluntarily).

They ate in silence for a while. Finishing, Ayumu sighed, looking up at the sky and putting his chin in his hand.

"What's on your mind, Ayumu?" Hiyono asked, suddenly serious, noticing his expression.

"Nothing really. I just have to get Madoka a present for Mother's Day."

"Mother's Day? But Madoka's not a mother."

"Yeah, but my brother insisted on celebrating it that first year they were married. It was weird, but I've given her presents these last two years, too."

"Doesn't that remind you both of your brother though?"

"Not really. Madoka just liked the thought of getting another present every year."

Hiyono smiled. "Yep, that sounds like her."

The bell rang. and Ayumu stood up, Hiyono standing beside him.

"Guess we better get back to class." He said, and headed for the stairs.

He didn't notice Hiyono, behind him, stop and close her eyes, taking a deep breathy, before running to catch up, putting on a cheerful expression once more.

* * *

Ayumu walked around the store, searching for the ingredients for dinner. He paused to look at his watch, remembering Madoka's order not to be out past five. She always became even more demanding on holidays. She wanted a _big _dinner this time.

Ayumu paid for the food and left the store. He _still _had to get her something…girls were so hard to shop for…

But he couldn't _not_ get her something. It would feel weird-and she would notice. She always noticed these things.

Ayumu continued walking, completely at a dilemma as to what to get for his sister-in-law, when he thought he saw Hiyono, down the hill, on a bench facing the river.

Turning, Ayumu saw that it was Hiyono. She was sitting with her back to him and, he noticed as he got closer, her knees were drawn close to her body, her arms resting on them.

_What's she doing out her on Mother's Day?_ He wondered.

She still hadn't noticed him. Ayumu heard her take a deep breath and begin to sing, though slowly and shakily:

_O-outside…the window…kira kira kira ri_

_A shooting…star streaks…k-kira kira kira kr_

_Th-the moon…glows…_

She stopped, burying her face in her arms.

_She's crying…_Ayumu stood there for a few minutes, before walking up silently so that he stood behind her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked softly.

Hiyono turned, looking at Ayumu in surprise. "Ayumu!"

Ayumu had been right, as he noticed the two tear trails on her cheeks.

Putting down the bags, Ayumu sat down beside her, staring out at the river. Hiyono sat quietly beside him, just staring at her hands, which now lay in her lap while tears kept falling.

"It happened four years ago." She said finally. Ayumu looked at her but remained silent, allowing her to go at her own pace.

"My mother died, just four years ago, when I was thirteen. It was just a few days before Mother's Day/ My mom taught me that song, so I sing it a lot. It makes me feel closer to her somehow. I can't talk to my dad about it because he doesn't like to—he misses her too much. So I come out here every Mother's Day." She shrugged.

"Isn't it lonely?" Ayumu asked.

Hiyono stared at the water in surprise, as though she was shocked at such a question.

"I thought," Ayumu continued, "it was a holiday meant to be spent with your family. Wouldn't you dad want your company today?"

Hiyono smiled sadly. "Dad goes out on Mother's Day every year now. To work, if he can get it, otherwise he just goes somewhere else. I guess we both try to forget about it. We usually handle the rest of the year pretty well, it's just hard on Mother's Day."

"But do _you_ like spending it alone?"

Hiyono stayed silent.

Ayumu looked out at the river again before he sighed, standing up. "If you want, you can come over and have dinner with me and Madoka. We're celebrating, but it's different than usual, since I always cook for her anyways." He put his hands in his pockets, not looking at her.

Hiyono looked at him in surprise once again, before a genuine smile spread across her face. She wiped the remnants of the tears from her eyes. "I'd love to."

"Great, then you can help me get her a gift. I have no idea what to get."

Hiyono laughed. "Well we better hurry then."

* * *

"Sis, I'm home." Ayumu called. He didn't announce Hiyono, but she didn't mind.

"Ayumuuu! You're late!" Madoka called back, drawing out his name.

Hiyono hesitated a moment as Ayumu went in, then followed, smiling slightly as she listened to the other two bickering lightly.

Madoka tried to see her gift, a new video game she'd been wanting, but Ayumu wouldn't let her until later.

Whether she knew why Hiyono was there or not, Madoka was very nice to her, and Hiyono couldn't stop smiling. She even laughed when Ayumu complained about something like slave labor, and had to dodge numerous items thrown by Madoka (who else?).

As the night progressed, Hiyono thought of her mother and sent her a silent thought, wherever she was.

_Mom, I miss you, but I'm so glad I got to spend Mother's Day this year with friends…_

* * *

Aneko: I just wanted to put a whole new attitude on Spiral. I'm afraid, though, that I am walking a thin line between OOC-ness and in-character. I hope not…

-"Me and Madoka"- I know that's not right, but I think it's the kind of thing Aa-chan would say.


End file.
